


Clockwork

by Anonymous



Series: mcyt NSFW [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Altered Mental States, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Grinding, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Neck Kissing, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream brings Wilbur back to life, but he expects something in return.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Series: mcyt NSFW [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199768
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Bargain

  
Searing pain. That’s what Wilbur felt as he suddenly snapped back to his senses. Hard floor beneath his body, feeling like he was just run through with a sword, he gasped for breath. Air rushing into his lungs felt like god itself had just tracked Wilbur down to give him a featherlight kiss on the forehead, but that sensation didn’t last for long. 

“Thank god..” Wilbur heard someone mutter around the ringing in his ears, and as his vision became more focused, he saw that he was surrounded on three sides by dark, almost black, purple rock, some of it having lighter cracks running through it that seeped thick, bright purple tears. On the fourth side, a curtain of lava. 

When Wilbur forced himself to his feet, he staggered sideways, reaching out for something to grab ahold of to steady himself, his hands finding a lectern, a blank book propped open on its face. Next to the lectern was a cauldron filled with water, and on the other side of it, a chest. Above the chest there was a light. 

Wilbur groaned, shivering even though the room was hotter than hell and he was wearing both a sweater and a coat. What had happened? Where was he? One moment, he was walking and chatting with Phil, and the next, sprawled out on the floor of this obsidian box. Sucked out of the afterlife like crumbs being sucked off of the floor by a vacuum. 

“Where.. am I?” He croaked, embarrassed by the rockiness of his voice. Something made a scuffing noise, and Wilbur turned to see a familiar face kicking at the solid floor, shoes scraping up a small bit of grit. It was Dream. But Dream was in prison. So did that mean...? Wilbur narrowed his eyes and let go of the lectern. “Why am I here?” He demanded angrily. Dream raised his hands in defense and approached Wilbur, smirk on his face as he cupped the older man’s chin. 

“That’s no tone to use with the man that brought you back to life.” Dream said in an almost patronizing tone. Wilbur softened his gaze slightly. “Why now? Why bring me back now?” He asked. Dream shrugged and let go of the brunet. “Tommy told me not to, and... I think.. you could help me.” Dream told him suggestively, eyeing him up and down. Wilbur had only ever seen him with his signature mask on, and it felt weird to look at his bare face like this. It made him feel weird. Weak, almost. And in more ways than one. 

“I’m not going to help you get out of prison. Tommy told me what you did, and I’m not going to help you hurt my family.” Wilbur stated sternly, and Dream rolled his eyes. “Oh, I forgot you’re related to those brats, Tommy and Tubbo.” Dream spat, and Wilbur glared at him. They may get along, but Wilbur had forgotten Dream’s hatred for the two teens. “Tell you what,” Dream then said. “If you just help me get out of this shitty prison—“

“I’m not going to help you hurt them!” Wilbur repeated. Dream shot him a glare. “I wasn’t done,” he growled. “You help me escape, and I’ll.. I’ll.” He broke off to sigh, obviously disliking what he was about to say. “I’ll leave Tubbo alone.” 

“I don’t believe you. And even if you’re speaking the truth, what’s to say you won’t go after Tommy? Ranboo? Quackity?” Wilbur countered, and Dream growled, running a hand through his hair with annoyance. “Now look here, Soot,” he snapped. “I brought you back to life and I can send you back to the afterlife even easier, and you can go back to forgetting who your loved ones are, now god help me—“ Wilbur fought the urge to roll his eyes at this. Dream was far past having the chance of DreamXD appearing to ‘help him’ now. “—you are going to pay me back or I am going to kill you again in the most painful way I can manage!”

Wilbur almost scoffed. “What would you do?” He picked up the blank book and waved it at Dream. “Paper cut me to death?” Dream grinned rather evilly. “Have you ever experienced waterboarding?” That shut Wilbur up very quickly, and he slumped against the wall with defeat, noticing a clock that hung in an item frame. It was almost midnight. “What do you want me to do?” He asked under his breath. Dream chuckled. “That’s more like it.” He noted to himself. 

While Dream thought, Wilbur shrugged off his coat and beanie, running a hand through his hair. It was starting to get really hot. Then, he noticed Dream watching him with a glint in his eye that Wilbur couldn’t place, but he was worried about what was on Dream’s mind. “Well,” Dream cooed after a moment. “If you can’t help me get out of here, I might know of another way you could be of assistance.” 

Wilbur, suspicious, watched Dream carefully while he replied. “I don’t know what exactly you’re thinking, Dream, and we may be on good terms, but I am not going to suck your dick for you.” A figure of speech. Wilbur didn’t mean to put that notion in Dream’s mind, but the moment the words left his lips, he saw the gears turning in the blond’s mind, and he wanted to kick himself. 

“I wasn’t thinking exactly that, Wilbur, but I think that’s a better idea.” Dream said, a smirk slowly rising on his face. “No, asshole, that’s not what I meant.” Wilbur retorted. Dream cocked his head to the side, bangs falling across his forehead. “Oh? And what did you actually mean?” He questioned, feigning innocence as if he wasn’t seriously considering face fucking the brunet. 

“No idea?” Dream purred when Wilbur didn’t reply, then, he clicked his tongue in almsot a patronizing manner. “That’s a shame, Wilby.” Wilbur’s gaze flew to Dream’s face from where he’d been staring at the curtain of lava. Freckles scattered across pale cheeks, green eyes staring dangerously into his soul. Dream didn’t even blink. 

“It would be a shame if you died again...” Dream pouted. Damn it. This man was a good actor. “You’ll get out on your own time..?” Wilbur muttered, not wanting to give up his newfound grasp on life, but also not wanting to be used like Dream was most likely planning. “Oh, yes, but one blowjob wouldn’t be enough in exchange for reviving you...” Wilbur cursed to himself and pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking. “What about Sam? Doesn’t he come check on you ever?” 

“Sam isn’t in the prison right now.”

“And how do you know that?”

Dream smirked and turned to face the lava. “Sam!” He suddenly shrieked, voice terrifyingly desperate sounding. “Sam! Sam, please! I brought Wilbur—“ he broke off, implying something, and then returned to screaming, “—brought Wilbur back to life but he’s attacking me!” Now, his voice became even shriller.  _ “Sam! Please! Sam help me!!” _ He fell silent and looked back at Wilbur. It was horrifying. There was no response from seemingly anywhere in the prison. 

“You see..” Dream said in his normal voice. “Sam doesn’t come to the prison at night. You can only visit during the day, and for a certain amount of time. It’s locked up tight when the sun hits the horizon so that he can go get some sleep.” Wilbur wasn’t surprised that Dream had Sam’s schedule figured out, so that meant that he’d be stuck in here with Dream until tomorrow at the latest. He sighed. “So you’ll have your way with me tonight, then?” He asked. 

“I plan on going easy on you this time, but if you want me to, I’ll certainly have my way with you...” 

“This time?” 

“Wilbur, nobody visits me anymore. It gets really lonesome here, and I could use some company every so often.” Dream said, looking up at Wilbur almost like a kicked puppy. It took everything in the brunet not to groan and tell him to fuck off, but he didn’t want to make the situation even worse. 

“You just want me to come back every week or whatever to... see you?” Wilbur questioned, wanting to make sure that what Dream was implying was clear. Dream nodded. “I think that would be nice, and I can tell you when you’ve repaid me enough for bringing you back.” Honestly, Wilbur wasn’t against the idea, but he thought that there was something especially dirty about hooking up with a man because he expects to paid back for bringing you back to life, quite against your will, but Wilbur certainly didn’t want to die again. “Fine. I’ll do it.” He hesitantly stated. Dream grinned. There was no going back. There was no going anywhere, because there was a room full of lava in the way. 

Dream, obviously pleased with Wilbur’s answer, walked towards him, stopping only when they were mere inches apart. Wilbur could feel the heat emanating from Dream’s body, and he failed to maintain eye contact, dropping his gaze to their shoes, and Dream chuckled. Wilbur watched Dream raise one hand, and closed his eyes when his fingers brushed his forehead, moving a few strands of curly hair out of his face. “You’re pretty cute, Wilbur, I’m glad I don’t have to kill you.” 

What kind of a pick up line was that? A shitty one, Wilbur thought. He turned his head to glance at the clock, but as he did so, he felt Dream lean into him and connect his lips to Wilbur’s neck, and the brunet let out an involuntary gasp of surprise, the feeling of another’s lips on his skin being rather foreign. 

Wilbur didn’t move as he tried to grow accustomed to being cornered like this, Dream pressing soft, open—mouthed kisses along his throat, occasionally dragging his teeth along the brunet’s flesh. It felt weird, and Dream must have noticed Wilbur’s hesitance, because he stopped, but still kept his head nestled in the crook of Wilbur’s neck. “What can I do for you, Wilby?” He asked under his breath. “Try getting me hard first.” Wilbur growled, more aggressively than he anticipated, and he soon regretted the annoyance in his voice as Dream bit down on his collarbone. 

Wilbur yelped in surprise and pain, and was about to say something when Dream started grinding against him, both hands falling to Wilbur’s waist, hands trailing a small ways up his sweater so that nails could dig into his skin. Because Dream’s head was under his chin, Wilbur’s head was in a constant state of being propped up, so that it hurt his eyes to try and look down, and he didn’t want to try to turn his head to the side again. 

The pain of Dream’s teeth in his neck had dulled, and now the spot just barely throbbed, but Wilbur didn’t really notice that, he was too busy focusing on how embarrassingly turned on he was growing. As a ghost, feelings were heavily muted. Someone could have punched Wilbur in the face and it would feel like someone exhaling on his cheeks. He could get run through with a sword or axe and it would only feel like how it felt to step on a pebble that had worked its way into your shoe. So it was to be expected that it was almost impossible to jerk off or even get hard in the first place. As a ghost, the only thing that could get you off was your own thoughts. Touch did nothing. 

“Awful cocky,” Dream murmured. “But awful hard.” He chuckled, and Wilbur blushed. “Sh— shut up. If you were a ghost, you wouldn’t be able to.. to cum either.” He grumbled, and Dream just sped up the motions of his hips, now more dry humping than just rubbing. “Oh poor Wilby~ you haven’t been able to cum for months~” Dream teased, and Wilbur wanted to punch him. 

“You’re hard too.” Wilbur growled instead, and it was true. Although Wilbur’s erection was painful and he was on the verge of breaking, Dream was getting there too, an obvious tent in his pants that was bound to get even bigger. 

By now, Wilbur had lost his sense of pride, and he softly bucked his hips against Dream’s, desperate for a long awaited release, small moans leaking from his lips. He was trembling, and at some point in time, he’d grabbed onto Dream’s arms for support. This was so much better than when he’d tried to do it as a ghost, which had just resulted in him being able to do nothing more than get stuck with a boner for a stupid amount of time, and Wilbur was loving it. He didn’t care that it was Dream, he just cared about how good it would feel to be able to finally orgasm again. 

Unfortunately, that was when Dream pulled away, Wilbur moving against the space between them before his muddled brain noticed that Dream was gone. He looked over at the blond, wondering why he’d pulled away. He was about to speak when Dream undid his pants and tugged them down enough for his half hard cock to pop out. “You still owe me,” he growled. “Suck.” And so Wilbur did. 

The brunet dropped to his knees and shuffled towards Dream until his member could brush his lips of Dream wanted it to. But the blond was patient. He waited for Wilbur to do things on his own accord. 

Wilbur took Dream’s length in one of his hands, feeling the heat of it between his fingers, and then he started pumping his hand up and down, just stroking at first, but then he worked up the courage to take the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head and sometimes purposefully rubbing it against the other’s slit, a salty taste spreading across his tongue. 

Dream released a rather loud moan, and his eyes fluttered shut. It was taking everything in him not to grab a fistful of Wilbur’s hair and fuck his throat until he was begging for him to stop, but he held off only because he wanted Wilbur to adjust before he destroyed him. 

Slowly, the brunet took more of him into his mouth, focusing only on not gagging when Dream’s cock hit the back of his throat. He was only able to take about half of the other’s member in his mouth, and it didn’t help that he wasn’t fully erect yet. 

When Wilbur started to bob his head up and down, that was when Dream grabbed onto his hair, and Wilbur cringed as pain shot through his scalp, but he had to admit, Dream’s fist in his curls felt  so good after months of feeling nothing. 

After another short moment, Dream started rocking his hips into Wilbur’s mouth, the brunet nearly choking when his tip pressed against his uvula. “Ohh, shit..” Dream panted. “Good boy, Will,  _fuck—!”_ Wilbur shivered, loving the pet name, though he’d never admit it to anyone. 

Desperate for more, Wilbur allowed Dream to thrust his hips into his mouth while he pulled down his own pants, boxers absolutely soaked with precum. His dick popped free of his pants easily, fluids sliding down his shaft, which made it easy for him to jerk himself off at the same pace as Dream’s movements, which were still slower than what the blond wanted. 

“You’re so wet for me, it looks like you could’ve pissed yourself.” Dream taunted, opening his eyes long enough to look down at Wilbur, who was an obedient mess in front of him, lips wrapped around his cock. It was certainly a sight. Former president, the destroyer of part of a country, completely at Dream’s mercy. That thought alone almost made him cum right then and there, and he could tell Wilbur felt the same. 

Nobody’s words had ever affected him like Dream’s words now, and Wilbur, though he’d started off hesitant, wanted nothing other than more. More, more, more. He wanted Dream to ravage his throat. He’d never wanted anything more. Wilbur put a hand on Dream’s hip, asking without speaking for him to slow down, and he did, and so Wilbur pulled off. “..Dream,” he muttered, still stroking his now fully erect member. “Dream, don’t hold back, please.” He whined, and Dream smirked, like he’d been waiting for this, which he had. 

The grip on Wilbur’s hair tightened, and he let out a moan, Dream slipping his cock back into Wilbur’s open mouth. He pulled almost all of the way out and then pushed back in as far as he could, repeating the motion and speeding up until Wilbur had to close his eyes, drool falling down his chin. His lips almost burned from Dream’s speed, and his throat hurt from the many times that the other had slammed into it, but it felt too good, feeling things again, and Wilbur never wanted this to stop. 

When Dream pulled out of Wilbur’s mouth, he gasped for air, not realizing that he’d been holding his breath, and Dream had a suggestive look on his face. “You take cock so good, Will, I wonder what you’ll look like when I’m pounding your ass?” Dream panted, and Wilbur flushed. “I— I thought you’d go easy on me..” He replied shyly. “If you want me to, I won’t, but it’s up to you.” Dream told him. 

In response, Wilbur put Dream back in his mouth, slowly taking all of him into his throat, not stopping until his nose was pressed against his stomach. Dream gasped and grabbed onto Wilbur’s head with both hands, holding him there. “Ahh, fuck! Your throat’s so fucking tight—!” He gasped, squeezing his eyes shut. Wilbur could feel his hands shaking in his hair, and felt rather proud that Dream was coming undone because of him. 

After a moment, Wilbur started moving his head again, occasionally pulling off just enough to get a breath in, but Dream didn’t allow more than that. Thrusting his hips again, he chased after the promise of release. Nothing had ever felt better than the feeling of Wilbur’s hot mouth around his cock, able to take him to the base.

As Dream started to take things more into his own hands, soon fucking the brunet’s mouth with no restraint, Wilbur returned to touching himself, quickly and sloppily jerking his dick, on the verge of spilling. 

It wasn’t long before Wilbur was inches away from coming, muffled moans spilling around Dream’s cock, drool dribbling down his chin and neck. He was trembling and lightheaded with the sensations, and Dream thankfully pulled off so that he could breathe as he came, face screwed into an expression of pleasure. Cum shot from his cock, spurting onto the floor, his hand, and even Dream’s thigh.  _ “Ohhh, fuck—!” _ He screamed, the force of his orgasm actually rendering him breathless for a moment or two afterwards. 

Throughout the entire time that he came down from his high, Wilbur was panting and whimpering from the overwhelming pleasure, and almost as soon as he came back to his senses, he heard Dream let out a ragged moan, and then he felt the hot, slick impact of cum spurting onto his face, narrowly missing getting in his eye and then sliding down his cheek and lip. 

“That was really hot..” Dream mumbled after a moment. “I’ve never seen anyone cum that hard. You’re such a good boy.. my good boy, Will~” Dream reached out to pet Wilbur’s head, and he leaned into the touch, still a little out of it. He wiped the semen off of his face with his sleeve and stood on shaky legs, tucking his softening dick back into his pants, shuddering as the cold wetness of his soaked boxers touched his manhood. 

Wilbur looked back at the clock. Less than an hour had passed. He looked back at Dream. “What— what now?” He stammered, voice already turning ragged from Dream’s abuse of his throat. Dream bit his lip. “I think you should get some sleep. Drink some water and get some sleep.” He said after a moment. Wilbur nodded, and Dream gestured to the cauldron before shuffling over to the far wall and sitting down against the rock, ignoring the purple liquids dripping onto his prison uniform. They evaporated swiftly anyways. 

After drinking a good deal of water, Wilbur slumped against a different wall than Dream, not knowing what to do or say as the reality of everything crashed back down on him. He was about to fall asleep when Dream spoke. “You’ll come back next week, right?” He asked softly. “Yeah,” Wilbur stated. “And the week after.”

“Like clockwork.” Dream noted, and Wilbur opened one eye, studying Dream, who was watching the curtain of lava, green gaze occasionally flicking back to Wilbur, and his cheeks turned pink when he caught Wilbur staring. “Like clockwork.” Wilbur repeated. 


	2. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a week of Wilbur being alive, he returns to visit Dream and help pay off his debt.

  
It had been a week since Dream had revived Wilbur, and now, he was walking along the Prime Path towards the prison. It was midday, and he was praying that nobody saw him. He didn’t want anyone to think that he was connected at the hip with Dream, although, in a way, he kind of was, even if it was a spur of the moment decision. Oh well. If he said that he regretted what had happened, he’d be lying. 

When Wilbur walked into the prison, Sam was waiting for him, and they went though the ordeal of Wilbur putting all of his stuff away and answering questions before he was actually lead to Dream’s cell. 

It took a moment for the lava curtain to fall away and reveal the obsidian box, and with every second that the top didn’t come into view, Wilbur’s heart sped up even more until he was sure it was going to pound right out of his chest. But then he appeared. Dream. 

He had a grin on his face, knowing, but also surprised, like he hadn’t actually expected Wilbur to come. “How long do I have?” Wilbur asked. “Until you tell me to get you.” Same replied, and Wilbur felt relieved that if things did escalate, Sam wouldn’t just pop in because Wilbur’s allotted time was up. 

Wilbur was silent the entire time that the platform carried him to the cell, and Dream didn’t move. The first words were only spoken when the lava was back covering the front of the cell. “Hi.” Wilbur said. Dream beckoned him in. “Welcome back. I didn’t think you’d actually come.”

“I’m not going to dip on a bargain. I’m not that asshole.” Wilbur said, huffing in amusement afterwards, trying to lighten the mood a little bit. Dream smirked. “Yeah.” He said shortly. Fuck. This was so awkward. 

“What are you planning here?” Wilbur finally asked. “Are we just gonna talk or are we gonna fuck?” Dream looked caught off guard, but he was obviously relieved that Wilbur had brought it up first. “Whatever you want to do. If you wanna talk, we’ll talk, but if you feel like you can take it in the ass as well as you can take it down your throat—“ He was obviously baiting, but Wilbur didn’t really care. He knew why he was here. 

Without hesitating, Wilbur grabbed onto Dream’s shoulder and walked him forwards until his back was against the wall. He leaned in until their noses were brushing. “Can I kiss you? Or is that too far?”

Dream’s hands found Wilbur’s waist yet again. “Kiss me, Will.” He whispered, and Wilbur did, eagerly locking their mouths, nipping and pulling at Dream’s lip, and he opened his mouth so that Wilbur could slide his tongue in. Wilbur moaned softly as Dream sucked and nibbled on his tongue and lips, obviously trying to leave marks. Sure, he may be the one pinning Dream to the wall, but the blond was in charge here. 

Dream’s hands once again slipped under Wilbur’s sweater, but this time, he moved them higher, and Wilbur shuddered as Dream’s fingers traced circles on his back, nails dragging lightly along his skin. 

Then, Dream started sliding to the ground, pulling Wilbur with him, and, awkwardly as they were now on their knees, shuffled away from the wall, mostly pushing Wilbur around as he did so. Now, Wilbur decided to take the initiative, and he slid his sweater up and over his head, nudging Dream until he was laying on his back, obsidian floor pressed against his spine. 

Dream watched Wilbur curiously, wondering what he was going to do, and was a little surprised when he leaned down over him, now pinning him to the floor, and began slowly moving his hips against Dream’s. 

Dream’s breath hitched, and he clenched his thighs around Wilbur’s body, pulling him even closer. Wilbur groaned softly and buried his head in the crook of Dream’s neck, panting against his skin. Dream started to roll his hips against Wilbur’s, creating more friction between them, and Wilbur had to press his lips to Dream’s neck to stifle a louder sound. Oh yeah, Dream remembered, Sam was here this time.

Then, starting to get turned on and impatient, Dream reached down and forced his hands between Wilbur’s body and his own, groping at the buttons on his pants and sloppily failing to undo them. Wilbur stepped in, sitting up so he could do it himself, gaze flickering to Dream to see if he would remove his clothes as well, as Wilbur didn’t want to be the only one naked. Luckily, Dream got the hint, and he hastily began scrambled to get out of his prison uniform. 

When Dream was shirtless, and Wilbur was just in his boxers, Dream grabbed his hips and pulled him towards himself, rather roughly sitting the brunet on his lap and immediately moving to kiss his neck, hands sliding around to his lower back to hold him in place while Wilbur obediently tilted his chin up, breathy whimpers leaking from his throat. 

After a moment, Dream lay back against the obsidian again, and Wilbur rose from his body to allow him to slide his pants off easier, biting his lip with anticipation. When the clothing was off, Wilbur returned to straddling the blond, legs on either side of his torso, and Dream held his arms out, wordlessly beckoning for him to come closer, so Wilbur readjusted and lay atop Dream so that, if he wasn’t holding himself up with his arms, their lips would have connected. 

Despite the heat of the cell, Dream’s hands were cold, and Wilbur shuddered when one of them slipped underneath his boxers to grab his ass. With his other hand, Dream used his thumb to brush Wilbur’s lip, and he opened his mouth, Dream sliding three digits inside. 

Definitely a sight. Almost better than watching him take Dream’s cock six inches down his throat. Wilbur moaned softly around Dream’s fingers as he felt around his mouth, and when Dream removed them, a string of saliva connected Wilbur’s tongue to his fingers. Dream bit his lip, impatient, and grabbed the waistband of Wilbur’s boxers with his other hand, tugging them down only enough to expose his ass. 

Dream pushed one finger into the other’s hole, and his breath hitched, legs clenching around Dream’s waist for a moment before he relaxed, and the blond added a second finger. To Wilbur, it felt so strange. He’d never taken it before, but he hadn’t imagined that it would feel this awkward at first, or maybe that was because he probably wasn’t built to have anything inside of him, but either way, he didn’t want to stop. 

As Dream continued to stretch him out, the slight pain and discomfort quickly evaporated into pleasure, and when Dream added his third finger, Wilbur squirmed in his grasp and almost inaudibly moaned against his neck, eyes fluttering shut. 

When Dream removed his fingers from inside of Wilbur, he almost whined with the loss of stimulation, but quickly shut his mouth when he felt Dream practically ripping off his boxers, erection springing up to slap against Wilbur’s still clothed dick. Dream wrapped one hand around his cock and lined himself up with Wilbur’s ass, slowly pushing himself in and using the hand on Wilbur’s waist to gently push him down a little bit so that he didn’t have to raise his hips from the floor too much. 

Dream let out a moan at the same time as Wilbur gasped and clenched around him, and for a moment, the two of them made eye contact, then Dream started moving. Hands on Wilbur’s waist, Dream slowly thrusted up into Wilbur, looking into his dark eyes until he closed them and turned his head away in embarrassment. 

“Look at me,” Dream ordered. “I want you to look at me while I fuck you.” Wilbur whimpered and obeyed, turning back to face Dream, eyes open, but he still failed to actually maintain eye contact, brown gaze flicking to Dream’s eyes, to the floor, to his shoulder, back to Dream’s eyes. He was already turning into a mess. 

When Dream started moving faster, nails digging into Wilbur’s hips, the brunet moaned, biting his lip to try and muffle the sound. His arms were shaking from holding himself up, and his legs were tight around Dream’s torso. 

Soon, Wilbur had to drop his head to Dream’s neck, pressing his face to his skin, moaning and whimpering almost directly into his ear. He let his arms relax, and so he was fully laying on top of Dream now, cock leaking precum into his boxers. Never in his life did he think that he’d enjoy something like this as much as he was, but he was nearly lightheaded with pleasure even though the position was a little awkward.

Wilbur suddenly sat up and pulled away from Dream, who slid out of him with a somewhat slick sound. “What’s wrong?” The blond asked, wondering what Wilbur was doing, as he’d given no warning, and had seemed to be enjoying it. “Can we switch positions?” The brunet asked in response, and Dream too sat up. “Yeah.” He muttered, waiting to see how Wilbur would move. 

Wilbur kicked off his boxers and pulled Dream closer to him, flipping how they were before as he now lay back on the floor, cheeks flushing even redder than they already were as Dream positioned himself between his legs and spread his thighs, lifting him up slightly so that he could go back inside. 

Dream impatiently started off at a fast pace, this position allowing him to go even tougher and deeper, and Wilbur squirmed below him, biting his lip to try in vain to keep himself quiet. He was actually doing a pretty good job of muffling his sounds until Dream found his prostate, smirking at the reaction that he got. “A— ah—! Ohh..  _ Dream!” _ Wilbur gasped shrilly, his eyes rolling back in his head for a moment. 

Dream smirked and released one of Wilbur’s thighs to press a finger to his lips in a shushing motion. “Shh,” he taunted. “Sam will hear you.” Wilbur whimpered, shocked and embarrassed by the sound of his own neediness, but he couldn’t help it, Dream was treating him so good and he wanted him to know what he was doing to him, as embarrassed as it made him to think about. 

When Dream returned to pounding into him, barely able to contain his own groans, he aimed for that one spot, and he was driving Wilbur over the edge, slamming into his prostate with every thrust of his hips. The sound of skin slapping against skin vaguely echoed throughout the room, along with the desperate, muffled cries of the two men as Dream sped up, chasing after his orgasm while Wilbur was already on the verge of cumming. 

“Dream~!” Wilbur gasped. “Dream I’m— I’m gonna—! I’m gonna cum!” He cried, breath catching in his throat as Dream replied by speeding up even more, abusing his hole. Wilbur knew that his grip on his thighs would leave marks, and he knew that walking would probably be out of the question for a few hours, but he didn’t care. “H— harder, please~!” He begged, head lolling to the side. He was losing it, and it felt so good. 

Dream, grunting in an almost animalistic manner, gave up on trying to hold back anything, and he let out a worryingly loud grunt, leaning over Wilbur and spreading his legs until his joints hurt, repositioning to fuck him into the floor. Wilbur reached out to grip Dream’s back now that he was within range, and he clawed at the man’s skin, knowing that he would leave marks. Dream moved in on Wilbur’s neck, biting and sucking harshly on a place where a hickey would be hard to cover. 

Both men were slick with sweat and screaming out for each other, forgetting all about Sam and where they were and why they were doing it. “Cumming!” Wilbur called out, his eyes falling shut as he felt that heat pooling in his stomach. “Ah— hah—! Dream, I’m—!” Wilbur gasped, but Dream cut him off. “Not until I do.. fuck—! You’re not allowed to cum until I do!” Dream groaned in response. Wilbur was shaking tremendously now, eyes rolled back in his head, mouth open, but no sounds came out. 

He latched onto Dream’s back like it was the end of the world, vision blurring as struggled to comply with Dream’s order. The stimulation was so much, almost too much, with Dream moaning into his ear, holding him apart and ravaging his insides. Finally, after what felt like hours to Wilbur, Dream came, moaning into Wilbur’s ear as his hips stuttering, releasing deep inside of the brunet, who, almost immediately, and with a loud call that caused Dream to slap a hand over his mouth, came as well, cum shooting onto both of their chests and dripping down onto Dream’s cock, which was still inside, and the ground below the two. 

After a moment of catching their breaths, Dream pulled out, and Wilbur shuddered at the sensation of Dream’s load sliding out of his ass. “Fuck,” Dream panted. “That was really hot..” Wilbur nodded in agreement, still out of it. There was a moment of silence, and then Wilbur heard another voice chime in from across the lava. “You guys alright? Not fighting, I hope.” 

“No, Sam, we’re fine!” Dream replied, and then he helped Wilbur get to his feet and clean up, providing support, as his legs were wobbly and his entire body felt like jelly. When they were both dressed and looking less disheveled, Wilbur called out to Sam, and the lava began to fall away. “You’ll be alright?” Dream questioned, and Wilbur flushed, nodded, and was unable to make eye contact. “Yeah. I’ll see you around I guess.” He replied. Dream nodded and watched in silence as Wilbur left and the lava returned, boxing him in his lonely little cell. 

Then, Dream sat down, leaned against a wall, and waited for Wilbur’s return. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> And if you wanna request a oneshot or anything, go for it! I just won’t write anything that deals with  
> \- pedophilia  
> \- necrophilia  
> \- rape/non-con  
> \- etc.
> 
> Also please keep in mind that it’s not first come first serve, and I may not see your comment right away. Thank you!


End file.
